Lipases are a large group of enzymes which are found in many different species. In nature, these enzymes are primarily responsible for catalyzing the conversion of triglycerides to fatty acids. Lipases have been isolated from many different species. For example International Patent Application, Publication No. WO 91/00908, European Patent Application, Publication No. 0 407 225 A1, European Patent Application, Publication No. 0 443 063 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,160 all describe the isolation of lipase from various Pseudomonas species. However, there is still a need for lipases which may have more favorable characteristics that those already isolated.